


This Song's For You

by Isola_Caramella



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isola_Caramella/pseuds/Isola_Caramella
Summary: Wacky wanted:"Westeros IdolBrienne of Tarth discovering that she has a lovely singing voice after being forced into the competition, Jaime Lannister bearing his heart to the whole audience when dedicating that overly emotional ballad to her when both have to compete in the finale, perhaps? Because that’d be just my kind of jam, yo."This is what she got instead





	This Song's For You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Westeros Idol](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/309258) by Wackygoofball. 



> Wacky wanted:
> 
> "Westeros Idol  
> Brienne of Tarth discovering that she has a lovely singing voice after being forced into the competition, Jaime Lannister bearing his heart to the whole audience when dedicating that overly emotional ballad to her when both have to compete in the finale, perhaps? Because that’d be just my kind of jam, yo."
> 
> This is what she got instead

Brienne would kill Jaime for this, kill him in front of a live studio audience, for all of Westeros, no the entire world once it went on YouRaven. The bet had seemed ridiculous at the time, almost all of Jaime's harebrained schemes were ridiculous but she'd been a little drunk and now she cursed the ground he walked on.

The too bright studio light beamed on Jaime as he bantered with the judges, unruly golden hair falling fetchingly over his eye. Brienne hated him. It was bad enough that they'd made it onto the first round of Westerosi Idol, worse still that the judges had been shocked at Brienne's singing capabilities and a downright nightmare now that the only people left in the finale were her impulsive best friend and herself.

"Jaime, tell us how this moment feels for you. Did you think you would make it this far when the judges gave you the golden ticket?"

"Honestly? No," Jaime flushed uncharacteristically as he scanned the curtains to the left and locked eyes with Brienne. "I only wanted to tell the woman I love how much she means to me and thought a game of Truth or Dare couldn't hurt. She can't lie to save her life and she hates being the center of attention. I thought she'd pick truth."

Brienne rolled her eyes when Jaime turned back to the audience and the three judges in front of him, Ellaria Sand was glowing up at Jaime, her painted red mouth turned up into a beautiful smile. He hadn't given this competition one thought but now that they had to fight against each other, he meant to go all the way. Jaime was competitive to a fault and this was no different.

"We've seen almost every Lannister come to cheer for you Jaime, a few of your students from King's Landing Academy but no girlfriend. Who is this mystery woman?"

"Oh, she's not a mystery, she's been here with me the whole time."

At that the audience went wild, Brienne was sure she heard Margaery Tyrell from her fifth period history class yell out that she knew it all along. The buzzing in her head only intensified as Brienne took stock of what Jaime had just said and what he said before, they'd been playing a stupid game of Truth or Dare during WinterFest break when the questions had gotten too close, too personal. After she'd had to divulge the disastrous engagement to Ronnet Connington, Brienne had had her full of truth and on a whim chose dare. When Jaime had said she would have to audition with him for Westerosi Idol, she'd laughed her loud, braying laugh, the one that showed her still slightly bucked teeth. But Jaime had suddenly become sullen and serious, his shift in mood jarring her. He'd goaded her on about it so much that they had both been in line early the next morning.

A camera man was running to her now, all of Westeros could see her gaping after Jaime like a hooked fish. Brienne snapped her mouth shut and covered her face, grateful that she'd already done her ballad and would not have to sing again tonight. She was shaking with rage that he could use her like this, even if it wasn't as bad as Hyle, it still hurt.

"Are you saying that you only auditioned to tell Brienne you loved her?" Varys asked in his quiet, all knowing voice.

Her father was somewhere out there, his father was somewhere out there, if she reacted in anyway it would just end up as more fodder for social media and Brienne had had a lifetimes worth of insults hurled at her in real life, subjecting herself to the cesspool of internet trolls was not something she would willingly court. They took their pound of flesh without her assistance just fine.

"Yes, that's exactly why."

"Why not just tell her ya love her? Seems bloody well easy enough. Ya tap her on the shoulder and say 'hey, legs, I love you' and then she goes swooning in ya arms like every other overly in love chick in this arena."

"I tried that before and ended up with a broken right hand." Jaime smirked at Bronn Waters as he lifted up his now fully healed right hand.

Brienne groaned, mortified that he was bringing up the camping accident, he'd mistakenly seen her naked and she'd seen him shiver momentarily before he looked away. She wouldn't categorize it as a look of disgust but she wasn't sure what it was, only that he told her he loved her and they had argued until she'd gotten up to walk away and tripped over camping equipment he'd left out. His hand and the rest of his body broke her fall and that was the last time he'd mentioned any feelings more than friendship.

"Why say something now?"

"She has to listen to me now, there are only three exits within running distance and this is a live finale." The trademark Lannister smirk was now a wolffish grin. Brienne wanted to take the ridiculous stiletto they'd forced her to wear and plunge it in his neck.

"I, for one, am dying to hear what song you've chosen Jaime. What will you be singing for us tonight?"

"My final song will be The Seasons of My Love, for I love a maid as white as winter with moon glow in her hair. I started falling in love with her the first season I met her, and now each season after makes me love her stubbornness, her drive to see all of our students excel, her heart that holds love for everyone but me. I love you Brienne Tarth, and this song is for you."

As the first strings of the Myrish flute lifted throughout the arena, Brienne was vaguely aware of the moisture on her cheeks.


End file.
